


Bat Is as Bat Does

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [18]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce has made a big decision without consulting the family.  Again.





	Bat Is as Bat Does

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: One-sided Conversation

Dick had just plopped down on his couch when his phone rang. Alfred.

"Hi, Alfred." He stretched lazily.

"Yes, I'm home fine. Pretty routine day.

"No, I haven't seen the news.

"He did what?

"You're kidding.

"No, I didn't know anything about it. You know he never tells anyone about--

"He should've told us, I agree."

Dick sat up. "He's publicly funding Batman.

"I don't believe it.

"Sure, I'll switch it on."

He turned on his TV, turning the captions on so he could hear Alfred.

"Distressing's an understatement, Alfred.

"Why can't he just talk to the family about these things?

"I guess I am expecting too much.

"'Batman Incorporated'. Even the name sounds--

"I know. Personally I would've gone with Batmanalooza.

"Bat-o-matic.

"Batmania.

"I am taking this seriously, Alfred, it's my defense mechanism.

"I'm trying to stay calm.

"Yes, I will. I'll be home tonight.

"I won't start one if he doesn't.

"OK, Alfred. Love you, too.

"Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and shook his head. It was so like Bruce to be so... Bruce.


End file.
